


What Once Was

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [23]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Assassination, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, blood/gore, drive by shooting, parental comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: How...how had it all ended so horribly?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	What Once Was

Today was meant to be one of the best, most important day of her life...and now it, everything, was ruined...

Not 30 minutes ago Charlie Magne and her long term girlfriend, Vaggie had been saying their marriage vows, the King of Hell, Lucifer even walking his precious Charlie down the aisle to where he partner waited. Vows had been said, eternal promises made...rings exchanged...

Arm in arm the couple had left the venue, with Charlies’ parents approaching from behind just seconds later, smiling proudly as they stood to their daughters left as Charlie and Vaggie took center position as photographs were taken of the Princess’ royal wedding.

The next moment there was screaming, gun-fire, bullets and blood, so much blood…on instinct Lilith moved to protect her daughter, and Lucifer to protect his wife, daughter and new in-law

It was over within seconds, and Charlie reached for Vaggies’ hand, whispering in panic

“Baby, you ok...Vaggie?”

Charlie looked down, at the bottom of the cracked concrete steps lay Vaggies bullet ridden body.. Fleeing the protective position behind her parents, Charlie ran to Vaggie, tears welling in her eyes

“ _ No _ ! Vaggie? Vaggie?!” 

Blood was dripping down from the corners of the moth demons mouth as Charlie knelt as her side, Vaggie’s beautiful white and grey wedding attire was slowly becoming more and more stained as the blood seeped from her bullet-ridden body

Charlie lifted her lover into her arms

“Vaggie? Vagatha wake up, Vaggie come on you can’t do this to me…It-it’s our wedding...” Charlie sobbed, not caring that her white and red tux and bow tie combo was being stained with her new wifes’ blood

Lilith and Lucifer came running seconds later, Lilith reaching her daughter first, with Lucifer and her heels

“Charlie!” the pair cried in worry.

But upon finding her clutching Vaggies’ unmoving body, Lilith gasped and Lucifer put a hand to his gut in shock - his eyes already confirming what was no-doubt true, there was too much blood...the king of hell picked up a stray bullet while Lilith put her hands on Charlies shoulders, hoping to offer some form of comfort. 

Lucifer hissed as the bullet seared his gloved fingers, causing him to drop it abruptly. Noticing that the cluster of demons, photographers, honoured guests and nosey news-reporters were still gathered, unceremoniously crowding around the princess as she cried over her wifes body, Lucifer clenched his fists, letting his demon form flair through his usual, calm, composed exterior

“ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU, LEAVE, If so much as one of you remains within the next two seconds you will REGRET IT!” 

In the face of their rulers wrath, the crowd stampeded to get as far away from the scene as possible, those that were too slow or simply too unlucky, were trampled to gruesome pulp by panicked, uncaring feet of those who had reacted fast enough, and within seconds, only Lucifer, now back to his less demonic form Lilith, Charlie and Vaggie remained on the blood stained street.

Charlie curled her body over Vaggies’

“Vaggie...please, no...Vaggie, I LOVE YOU, get up baby, please...” she sobbed brokenly, fingers hooking into the torn, blood material of Vaggies’ dress.

Lilith stepped forward

“Oh Charlotte…” words failed her, there was nothing she could say

Sniffling, Charlie sat up, wiping her eyes before waving her hand over Vaggies’ chest, summoning every ounce of demonic power as she sang

_ “...Gleam and glow, Let your powers shine, Make the clock reverse...Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,... _ ” she choked

Nothing happened. Charlie sobbed once more, hanging her head in loss and shame, why couldn’t she do it? It had to work, it had to…

Lilith, acknowledging neither Lucifers’ hand as he raised it as though to stop her, nor the soft warning of her name of his lips, knelt beside and slightly behind her daughter with a torn expression, summoning swirling mist of mauve and purple magic that engulfed her palm as she turned and waved her hand above Vaggies stilled chest

**“Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design…” she tried**

A second later, Lucifer got to one knee beside her, his palm hovering inches above the back of Liliths’ hand as his spiral of red magic melded with his wifes’

**_“Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was…”_ ** the surviving couple sang, forcing every miniscule amount of magic within their power, hoping to help their daughters partner

Charlie sobbed, holding onto Vaggie, allowing her parents only close enough to do what they could to help

_ “Mine! What once was mine… _ ” she begged, not Vaggie, she couldn’t lose her...

It was no use. The gun the assassin had used in the drive-by shooting was clearly a black market purchase, weapons of the Angelic Exterminators were hard but certainly not impossible to find, as the royal family had now discovered first hand.

The king and Queen of Hell retracted their hands, it was no use. Charlie made a heart-wrenching sound, feeling her chest burn as her heart broke

“Vaggie, open your eyes baby, please, I’m right here, Vaggie  _ please… _ ” she begged.

Lucifer hung his head and looked past his wife to his weeping daughter

“I’m so sorry Charlotte…” he started

Charlie shook her head, she was shaking violently...too violently

“No, no…it- she can’t be...” she cried, her entire body shook with the force of her sobs.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Charlie Lifted her her head, crushing her glowing red eyes shut,, she  _ screamed _ ; her demonic form burst forth in a flurry of untapped power, rage and grief. Baring her fangs, Charlie let her wings tear through the back of her shirt and jacket, her horns pushed violently through her scalp, engulfed in green flame.

Lucifer and Lilith were forced to one side slightly, both lifting their arms to shield themselves from their daughters’ explosion of power. Windows in the surrounding building smashed, the ground within direct vicinity crashed and split like spidering veins in the concrete.

At last Charlies’ horrific screams died in her throat, her mouth went dry, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she let her rest on Vaggies forehead, Charlie could do little more than whimper, her wings drooped bonelessly until the tips of her pure white feathered wings became soaked in bloodg stained with Vaggies’ blood, Charlie clasped her hands over her heart as she quietened.

Lilith, resting on the sides of her knees, looked away, tucking her face against Lucifers’ chest as she was unable to bear seeing her daughter in the midst of such pain, with a saddened expression, Lucifer put a clawed, comforting hand on his wifes’ shoulder.

This lasted only a moment before Lilith, with tears in her eyes, got to her feet and went to Charlies’ side

“Come Charlotte, come away…” she whispered

Charlie began to hyperventilate, sobbing worse than ever

“No, no mom, no I can’t leave her!” she shook her head defiantly

Lilith was insistent however, and with a heartbroken expression, helped Lucifer to pry Vaggies’ body from Charlies’ arms, to lay the moth demon carefully on the pavement. Charlie wailed and fought but Lilith forced her away

“It’s alright, I know Charlie, come on…” the Queen urged shakily.

She helped Charlie to her feet, holding her until she was certain she would remain standing and stay back. Charlies’ knees trembled as her hands cupped her mouth as she watched Lilith move to kneel at her husbands’ side.

Lucifer summoned another wave of glittering red magic, moving and weaving his hand through the air

“Wither and decay, End this destiny…”

Lilith joined him, adding her own cloud of lavender magic to his red as they sang 

“Break these earthly chains And set the spirit free…” 

With a crook of her finger, Lilith closed Vaggies’ eyes without touching her, and Vaggies’ eternal existence was forever extinguished, there was no soul to free, but there would be no pain, no blank limbo to wander alone, no nothing. She was simply...gone, as all those who left their eternal existence were, whether by sickness, rare as it was, or by Extermination, dead demons would know nothing else of existence from then on.

Charlie collapsed clumsily to her knees as blood red rain began to fall from the skies, from their perch at the top of the steps, Razzel and Dazzle, spotting white and red apple patterned bow ties, sniffled miserably, Razzel hung his head low, wings drooping, and Dazzel lifted hi head and bleated in mourning.

Charlie, wide eyed and silent with shock, let her lower lip waver

“Set...the spirit free…” she sang so quietly no-one else heard.

Vaggies’ body was taken away and Charlie lay passed out in a fetal position on the pavement covered by Lucifers’ jacket, with Razzel and Dazzle curled protectively either side of her, her horns, wings and elongated claws still visible even in her unconscious state.

The princess’ pair of bodyguards moved reluctantly and  _ only  _ to let Lucifer lift Charlie into his arms, with Lilith resting a hand on his back as he did so, and the King carried his daughter to the familys’ limousine which had transported Lilith and himself to the wedding venue, with Razzel and Dazzle chittering quietly at their heels, Lilith and Lucifer bundled their grief stricken, unconscious daughter into the back of the car, holding her across their laps as they were driven, in silence, back home to Magne Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used - Healing Incantation - Tangled the movie  
> and DEcay Incantation from Tangled the Series (Never seen it, just enjoyed the song XD)


End file.
